particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Syndrome of Denial
Syndrome of Denial were a Luthorian rock band formed in 3814. The band consisted of Fred Barker (vocals), Kevin Klein (lead guitar), Matt Fleisher (bass guitar) and Richard Grant (drums). With the decline of punk rock, the second-wave punk appeared introducing genre fusions with punk. SoD is known for being an emerging band from rock that started playing a new genre, pop-punk. Pop-punk would be popular for some decades thanks to the music of SoD. Even thought of this, they've never labeled themselves as punks or pop-punk. History Origins (3810 - 3814) The band started out some years before 3814. Fred Barker (vocals) and Kevin Klein (lead guitar) played together at different regional stages. They were raised in the same town, where, according to their words, it was full of regional and national music fanatics. They disliked that idea and once they growed up they moved out to another city from Luthori. They said they always played some kind of acoustic rock music and it's how they used to survive there, by playing acoustic songs. There they met Matt Fleisher and Richard Grant at a festival being host in the city they now lived in. The arrival of an underground punk rock band made Fred and Kevin open their eyes. They seemed to be interested in punk rock. One day, Matt and Richard proposed to start a new project with them, to create a band and see how it would end. That's how the band was formed but their music wasn't successful. They played some kind of melodic punk and then Fred said it wasn't going to work. Matt proposed an idea, to make a fusion of genres. They started out giving ideas for fusions, and the one that they most liked was "Pop-punk". Their music would still be the same, but it would be mainstream and commercial. It was the most successful idea to promote their music. Popularity and Change of Style (3814 - 3824) With the release of their first album, "Don't Wait For Me", a famous records label contacted them. They signed a contract with that label and they were successfully promoted. They would be in several stages around Artania, but their popularity decreased years after the release of their first album. Despise this, they kept making music from the same style, They released two EPs, which didn't have much popularity. This ledt to a change of style, making their music less melodic and mainstream. This allowed them to increase their popularity, but not much at all. Their label didn't like this idea and decided to end the contract. Anyways, there were still labels waiting for their answer there and finally got another contract with a less-famous label. They released their second album, "Say You're Alright". Change back to Pop-punk and Break-up (3824) They didn't like this change, so they decided to go back to their Pop-punk sounds. Releasing their third album, "Sweet Summer" and recovering the popularity from their origins. It was then when they started to feel tired of the music they were doing, and the band officially broke up in 3824. Discography * Don't Wait For Me (3815) - Pop-punk * Say You're Alright (3820) - Rock music * Sweet Summer (3824) - Pop-punk Category:Musical artists Category:Punk